dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodrocuted
"Bloodrocuted" is a song by Dethklok. It was released as the very first Dethklok "single", with a music video to accompany it. History Nathan Explosion got the idea for the song during Nick Ibsen's talk show when Ibsen revealed that the band members' families were there. While Ibsen was deriding Dethklok, Stella Murderface drove through the set on a motorized scooter and ran over a cable that knocked down one of the lights, which hit Ibsen between the neck and shoulder, making him scream in pain and start wandering around. Ibsen's blood trailed towards the live ends of the now-broken cables and electrocuted him. Nathan then said, "Good song title... 'Bloodrocuted'". The "spiritual successor" to the song is considered to be "Dethsupport" from The Dethalbum II, because the structure of both songs is similar and they are both the shortest song on each album. (Unless "Deththeme" counts as a normal song, not a hidden track.) Music video The music video for "Bloodrocuted" is the first "real" Dethklok video (unless the intro is counted as the music video for the Deththeme). The video is focused around a single protagonist, a Dethklok fan who journeys into an ice cavern but is caught by the Tribunal. He finds at the center of the cave what appears to be a blood-covered crystal in the shape of Facebones. The fan grabs it, and his body then freezes and turns light blue. He opens his hand and finds it covered in blood, along with the smashed Facebones crystal. As he walks out of the cave, it is revealed that the Facebones crystal is actually inside the fan's heart. General Crozier, noticing the event, presses a red button, which sends his forces over to eliminate the fan. The fan notices the troops and begins to run. Crozier's soldiers eventually trap the fan in a corner and shoot him, but the fan retaliates and transforms into some sort of god with a Facebones-shaped helmet and a ripped physique. The fan "bloodrocutes" the soldiers by shooting blood infused with lightning from his hands. He then jumps up into the sky and lands at a throne, presumably the cave where he acquired the Facebones crystal. Meanwhile, Nathan has been watching all of this from a spire high above, and jumps down into the cave and onto a platform where the rest of the band members are standing. It is shown that the fan has mastered the powers of the Facebones crystal, as it is now glowing inside his heart. The video ends with the fan sitting on his throne. The clip also shows the band playing in darkness and in their usual corpsepaint, while lightning is striking all around them. The video is not considered to be from the actual Metalocalypse show unlike most Dethklok videos due to the role of the Tribunal in the video, but more as a way to promote the show and Dethklok. Lyrics You've been targeted in the night By violent mercenaries Your identity's been confused With one that looks like you You're a simple man living life You are an electrician But there's a bounty on your head A billion unmarked travelers checks Run Find your way deep into the woods The dogs can smell your path Try to find a way out of this There seems to be no chance Bounty hunters closer to you Start to remember back When you studied biology Back in your high school class Wait now What did they say About the human body And p''roportions of things?'' Blood is An energy conductor I am full of that All I need is an outlet They're getting closer But now you have a plan Lead them to the generator Where there's solid land The concrete floor will do just fine And electric outlets Open up your veins and splash the blood And hit the power lines Bloodrocuted Bloodrocuted You'll be bloodrocuted You'll be bloodrocuted You'll be bloodrocuted right now You'll be bloodrocuted You'll be bloodrocuted You'll be bloodrocuted right now Enemies stand dead in your blood The stench of cooking skin Everyone of them with their hair on end Their eyes exploded in You stand with your arms bleeding still You cannot stop the flow Though you are the victor tonight Your time has come to go Go go go go go go Your time has come to go Go go go go go go Your time has come to go Wait now, what did they say About the human body And proportions of things? Blood is An energy conductor I am full of that All I need is an outlet Bloodrocuted Category:Songs Category:Dethklok Songs Category:Deth Metal Music Category:Dethklok